Paper Prisoner
by Mello Sora
Summary: Rin is a bedridden girl. Len is a boy in prison. After a long time staring out the window, Rin decides to meet him. Their conversations are too short for their liking, so they extend them in the best way possible: Paper air planes. T for some violence.
1. Decisions

**[Rin POV]**

I, Rin Kagimine, age fourteen, am laying in a hospital bed. I've been in here for some time now. Months, actually. I absolutely hate just staying in bed all day when I could be doing something fun and worthy of my time. But, hey, what can you do? Right now all I have to keep me entertained is the stack of books my father has left on my bedside table for me, and the window to the left of my bed. I've already read all of the books, so I have no choice but to gaze out the window and wonder if I would ever be out of this room with no sunshine.

It's not so bad, looking out the window. Sometimes I see some interesting things. I've noticed, lots of times when I look over at the place where my father works, there is a boy sitting against a pile of rubbish right behind the barbed wire. He always peeks back and forth, as if he's nervous that someone will find him there. Why would he be scared though?

Well, every time he goes to that spot, he stares at the hospital. Sometimes it seems like he's staring at me. But I know it's impossible. He's much too far away to see me. Especially because this glass is partially glazed over.

Painfully sighing, I lay back down on my bed and pull the covers over my body. As if a cold draft has just blown through the door, I start shivering like crazy. Why am I so cold? It's been like this for maybe a week or two now. I've been feeling colder and colder every day. Sometimes at night when I wake up from a nightmare, it's like I'm trapped in a bucket of ice. The blankets the doctors and nurses force me under hardly help. If anything, they make it worse. In the morning, I'm always sweating, and it's very difficult to push and pull all of these sheets and quilts off of me.

Closing my eyes, I see a vision under my eyelids. It's the boy behind the barbed wire. He's just standing there. He looks so tired and worn out. His blue eyes are dark and gloomy, as if they had lost all hope. Like an ocean with no waves. I started feeling sad. No matter what I did, which way I looked, his gaze wouldn't leave my view. I suddenly decided. I need to go visit him.

Quickly opening my eyes, I pushed myself up on the bed. Then, very carefully, I unattached all of the tubes that were stuck on my skin, wincing each time I pulled one out of my skin then peeled it off. Standing up for the first time in I don't know how long, I chose clothes for me to dress into. I picked out a pretty white dress with a pink ribbon, and a matching hat. Looking at the mirror that stayed attached to the wall in my hospital room, I stayed for some time, just staring at my reflection. Not that bad a choice for an outfit, not wearing actual clothing for almost a year and all.

Tiptoeing through the many halls that made up the hospital, I somehow managed to make it out of the maze of a building. The light that met my eyes when I opened the entrance door was blinding. Tilting my hat downward to block out the light and hide my face, I started making my way toward my destination. The place where my dad works.

And where the boy stays.

**[Len POV]**

I, Len, am a prisoner. I sadly don't know my name or age. All of the inmates just call me Len, so I go along with it. It's better than Prisoner Number 29. That's what I am according to the gaurds. About my age... I don't know it because I was born here. I've never seen my mom, and I never had a dad. My mom was most likely taken over to the other prison where the women are. They seperate boys and girls for some reason. She could be dead now for all I know. But I had never known her, so I can't really feel that sad about it.

Living in this horrible place can be unbarrable. They force you to work, and work, and work. All day long. Most men are exhausted to the point of collapsing by the time that the gaurds let us take a break and eat. But the food is nothing to look forward to. The meals are only weat, made either in boiling water, mashed up, or just plain. It makes me sick. They only give you new clothes when you are practically bursting out of your old ones, so my pants and shirt are all torn, ragged and dirty. It's lucky I stopped growing a while ago.

Sometimes, when the gaurds have their backs turned, I sneak away to go to my not-so-special hiding spot. It's right by the barbed wire, right behind the pile of garbage that keeps growing and growing. It contains small amounts of food items that the guards have eaten. Nothing in there is edible anymore though. Trust me, I've checked.

While I sit there, occasionally looking to both my left and right to make sure that nobody sees me, I stare out to the building that sits directly in front of the prison. It looks sort of peculiar. It's fairly large, and it's colorful. It's the only colorful thing around. But that's not why I stare. There, always staying in the shaded window, is the figure of a young girl. I can't see her face, so I sometimes wonder if she sees me too. Probably not. I would love to go meet her, but I'm completely restricted.

Heaving a heavy, painful sigh, I pushed my hand against my pathetic excuse for a stomach. I haven't eaten since last night, because I had to miss breakfast for not waking up right on cue.

"Sorry for having nightmares!" I had screamed to one of the gaurds, which rewarded me a harsh slap across the face.

Nothing can be out of line in this place.

Suddenly I felt drowsy. Starting to doze off, I heard footsteps coming my way.

Darn! Quickly I picked myself up off the ground preparing to run away back to the working area. That is, until I saw who had made the noise. Right there, outside the gate, was a girl. She looked...kind of like me. Not to bring her down or anything. She had blonde hair and blue eyes, and was extremely skinny like me. But she looked absolutely beautiful. The way her dress fluttered in the breeze, and she had to hold her hat down on her head to keep it from blowing away. I almost smiled. Almost. But I did feel my heart beat faster. What could this mean?

Is it love?


	2. The Meeting

[Rin POV]

It took some time, and a lot of motivation, but I finally made it to where the boy sits. While moving carefully closer to him, so as not to loose my hat and make sure that my ribbon on my dress isn't coming undone, I noticed that the boy was sleeping. "Maybe I shouldn't bother him" I mumbled under my breath. Then I decided against that idea. I hadn't seen anyone except for doctors, nurses, and my father for almost a year. I love them, and I'm very greatful that they're taking good care of me, but, it's just that I never see or talk to anyone my age. He will just have to put up with me for a little while. Stepping closer, within a few feet of him, I prepared to quietly try to wake him up. But he suddenly jolted awake. He shot his head both ways, not noticing me, and quickly started to make his way over to where many men were working. "Oh no," I thought. "He didn't even see me. What do I do now?" I stumbled forward in a feeble attempt to get him to notice me. Just when I thought that all hope was lost, and I had made such an exchebition for nothing, he turned my way, like he finally figured out where the noise was coming from. "Moment of truth" I thought, as he slowly began to face me.  
>When he looked at me, he had a very peculiar expression on his face. It wasn't really a face of anger or disgust, but not happiness and exceptance either. I guess I would have to say, that over all he looked shocked. I couldn't exactly blame him. I mean, he probably never sees anybody but those men all day. No one ever walks past here if they can help it. I've always wondered why. He looked me up and down, like he was annalyzing me for some kind of test. A slight breeze came by, which made my dress flutter violently, and made my hat start to lift off my head. I quickly grasped the rim and pulled it slightly over my eyes so the shadows would cover my face. I didn't really want him to see me blushing.<br>Now it was my turn to look at the boy. The first thing I noticed was that his eyes had grown particularly large, staring right at my face. This only made me blush more. Also, his chest was beating up and down furiously. He must be as nervous as I am. Well that makes me feel a little better. Then I looked at the rest of him.  
>Silently gasping, I noticed that he had nasty cuts and bruises all over his body. He even had a nasty looking bruise forming on his cheek. My eyes grew huge. What happened to him? Did he get into a fight with one of the men? They are very large, at least five times bigger than him. This made me sad. I felt so sorry for this boy. Me, who has been sick in the hospital for a very, very long time now. Next, I looked at his clothes, if they could even be called so. They were practically rags. He wasn't even wearing shoes. Didn't he know he could get an infection from walking around with open cuts on the bottom of his feet? "I hope he's not sick." I thought.<br>The oddest thing that I saw, was something I never would have thought of until now. He looks like me. A lot like me. It's uncanny. If he were a girl, or if I were a boy, we would probably be identical twins. "Creepy" I mumbled. Deciding that we were standing here too long, and it was starting to become awkward, I broke the ice.  
>"So, um," I started, "I'm Rin Kagimine. What's your name?"<br>He looked even more shocked than before. Quickly, though, he covered up his shock with a look of, um, maybe warmness? It's close to it I guess.  
>"I'm Len." He said simply.<br>"I guess he's not much of a talker." I thought. I guess I'll just try to keep the conversation going. It's my only chance of having a nice talk with someone who isn't decades older than me.  
>"So, Len, how old are you?" I asked. I at least wanted to get to know him a little bit.<br>He quietly stared down at his feet, like they were the most interesting things in the world. This confused me. I possibly could have asked a wrong question? But how is your age such a bad thing to know?  
>"Ummm..." Len mumbled. "I um.. I kind of... don't really... know." He finished almost inaudibly.<br>I was shocked. How could he not know his own age? That's insane! He continued to stare at his feet, hands dangling at his sides. His cheeks were bright red. I guess he really doesn't know his age. Len is an odd one.

[Len POV]

That girl stared me up and down. It made me feel so ashamed. I hated being stared at. Especially when she was dressed so nicely, in her gorgeous dress, and I was in... rags. It's despicable. What made it even worse were the wounds I have from the beatings I recieve from the guards and other inmates. I really can't defend myself that well, being at least half the size and weight of all the other men. Out of nowhere, I heard her soft voice speak to me over the wind. "So, um... I'm Rin Kagimine. What's your name?"  
>I was a little surprised to finally hear her talk. But I quickly covered up my face of shock. I think I might have smiled. Maybe. A little. Rin Kagimine. That's a nice name. "I'm Len." I replied to her question.<br>It looked like she wanted to keep on talking, but frankly, I had no idea what-so-ever what to talk about. I've never actually had a good conversation with anyone before. Especially with a lady. She'll just have to keep the conversation going. And so she did.  
>"So, Len, how old are you?" She asked me. Oh no. Why? Why that question of all questions?<br>I stared down at my feet. They were all red and black and blue. I hope she doesn't point that out because I don't have any good explinations for it. Sighing, I realized that I don't really have any good explinations for anything she would ask me.  
>"Ummm..." I mumbled. I hate this. "I um.. I kind of... don't really... know." I finished quietly, feeling extremely stupid.<br>I'm blushing. I just know it. What could make this matter worse? Blushing! I dangled both my arms and slumped my shoulders forward in shame. I don't know anything.  
>"Well, if you were wondering, I'm fourteen." She finally spoke.<br>Hmm... fourteen. That sounds pretty close to what my age would be. I'll just go with that.  
>"Hey, if it's not too wierd," I said shyly, "Maybe I can say that I'm fourteen too. I mean, we look kind of the same age, don't we?"<br>She looked as if she were pondering the thought. She has to agree, we do look pretty alike. We're both the same hight along with all of the other details.  
>"I guess that makes sense." She replied.<br>Good. So now I have a name and an age. I like this person. And that's saying something, because I don't like anyone.  
>"Well, if you don't mind me asking, why are you here?" I asked the girl.<br>Rin looked a little surprised at my question. After a moment she answered.  
>"Why, to talk to you of course!" That's odd. Really odd. Nobody has ever come here to see me. Well, I don't know anybody other than the men who are in prison here with me. And I don't like them and they don't like me. So, I've never really talked to anyone before. But if she really wants to, I guess I can try. She looked expectantly at me, as if waiting for me to start a discussion.<br>"Well, thanks." I replied. "Er... I... like your dress." I sputtered.  
>She gave a small smile and bowed her head as her cheeks became a rosy red shade. That actually made me giggle. What? I just giggled? Softly placing my pointer finger to my lip, I realized that my face wasn't in the form it usually was in. It was a smile!<br>Rin is already amazing. 


	3. Paper Plane

This is a fan made story to two awsome songs called Prisoner and Paper Airplanes by Vocaloid. I don't own anything. Seriously. Nothing. :(

Mello Sora: Yay a story! Fray: We all know.  
>Mello Sora: I didn't!<br>Fray: Yeah, I mean, we just got here. Well, we tried to add our word, but it never worked.  
>Mello Sora: Yeah! And, just let me say, sorry if there's any spelling mistakes. I'm the creative writer and Fray is the grammar freak. And she is a real slacker.<br>Fray: Even though we're the SAME PERSON.  
>Mello Sora: Yup!<br>Fray: *sigh* Just read.

[Rin POV]

He complimented my dress! He likes me! I knew that this dress was a good choice! And I even got him to smile. Well, it was a little smile, but a smile nonetheless! I'll ask him another question. "Hey, what is this place?" I asked Len, looking him in the eyes.  
>Abruptly, his smile fell, and turned back into his familiar frown. Oops. Why do I keep on making this more difficult then it has to be? But, all I asked was what this place was. I've actually been curious about it for a while. Why would he be staying in this place, behind a wire fence, wearing raggy close with no shoes? Off in the distance I heard the loud sound of a ringing bell, along with the yells of older men. Len's head shot up then left and right, and he siad that he had to go.<br>He started backing away slowly, still staring at me, then turned around. Before he could be out of hearing range, though, I called out to him.  
>"I'm going to come back tomorrow! Oh, and here take this!" I had a briliant idea.<br>Quickly tearing a piece of paper out of my little notebook that I kept with me, I grabbed a pen out or my pocket and scrawled a bunch of words in extremely unneat cursive. Floding my paper in the shape of a paper plane, something that my dad tought me how to do when I said that I was bored in the hospital bed, and walking closer to the fence at the same time, I aimed for just above the fence. A second later, I let the paper fly. It landed tight in front of Len's feet. Perfect. He looked confused, but took it anyway. Then he ran away back to where all the men were. At least I got to tell him what I wanted to say inside that letter. I asked him some more questions I had wanted to ask, and told him some things. I can't wait to see him tomorrow, but for now I'll just have to put up with waiting. And, "Oh no!" I mumbled, looking at the sun. It's already about 5:30! The nurses come with my dinner at around 5:45! I have to hurry back!  
>Stumbling over my dress, I started to make my way back as quickly as I could go. I ducked my head down to lower the hat to cover my eyes, and waited for the perfect moment to go through the front entrance. Some how, I made it back to my room, into my bed and under the covers before the nurses came to give me my meal. But only just. As soon as I reattached all of the wires into my arms and legs, and dropped the blankets over myself, my food dish was being wheeled inside. I wish they had come maybe five minutes later, because my heart rate was going crazy. And I was sweating. And of course, they wouldn't know why. I can't tell them not to freak out, because then I'll have to tell them where I've been, and I'll never be able to go there again. So, I put up whith them scurrying all around me, patting towels on my head, and giving me medicine to bring my heart rate down. Oh well.<br>Len is worth it.

[Len POV]

I shoved the paper airplane into my shirt, hoping that no one will notice it. I hope nobody punches me in the chest. After staring at Rin for a few more seconds, I ran away, back to the working grounds. Making sure that there's no one looking my way, I took some dirt and smudged it on my face. I did this every day to give illusion that I was actually working. If I ever get found out that I was sitting, and not working, well, I won't tell you what would happen.  
>I ate my disgusting soggy bread and filthy water, got slapped around a few times, and finally went back to my little cell. I actually had the room alone to myself, since I was so young and the guards thought that I wouldn't be able to share a room with a full grown man. Whatever. That just gives me more privacy. I reached into my shirt, and took out the paper that Rin gave to me. Unfolding it, I found that there were words written on it. Luckily, I can read. When I was little, before everyone hated me, another prisoner taught me how to read. Then I never saw him again. I didn't understand why then, but I know now. Merciless murderers.<br>I read:  
>Dear Len,<br>It was very nice to meet you. I'm very sad that we didn't have that much time to talk. But, since I know that you normally come here earlier, I will try to come after breakfast. If I don't, I'm sorry. Something might have gone wrong. If you don't mind, I would like to ask you some questions. First off, I would like to know, what is this place? Why do you wear such raggy clothes (No offense intended)? Why do you always look around like someone is going to sneak up on you? And, I'm curious, do you think that we look really alike? Or is it just me?  
>I will try to see you again tomorrow. No pressure, but I would like to know the answers to these questions. Of course, you can ask as many questions about me if you like. I don't mind. Goodbye.<br>Sincerely,

Rin

I huffed, folding the paper back up and pushing it under my cot. Why must she ask all these uncomfortable questions? Doesn't she know that this is a prison? "Maybe she doesn't know," I whispered to myself. That's pretty unbelievable, though. I mean, she lives right by it. After some thinking, I cuncluded.  
>Rin is in the dark.<p>

Mello Sora: Yay! That was chapter 3!  
>Fray: They all know, stupid. Mello Sora: Shut up.<br>Fray: Well, review!  
>Mello Sora: Please!<br>Fray: Don't say please! It makes you look weak!  
>Mello Sora: FINE! REVIEW NOW! DO IT! *cough* please *cough* <p>


	4. Look Good For Rin

A/N Haha...heeey guys. *Twiddles thumbs* So you know how I said that I would publish a chapter every Friday? Yeah... that's not working out for me...BUT I will try to publish more often then I did for this one. And, I know that a lot of people post two chapters when they were gone for a while, but I'm not gonna, because then it would just take LONGER. Ok. So, again, sorry for the wait. I AM working on another fanfic. And also an actual novel. I know right? Yeah, I'm busy. Being an otaku and such. Well, here's the story. Oh, wait. This is for all of those chapters I forgot to put this, and the ones in the future that I KNOW that I will forget again. I own NOTHING. Not even a freaking Len plushie. Come on man...

[ Rin POV ]

After convincing everyone that I was OK, and I didn't need anyone fussing over me, I was finally left alone. Staring out the window, my eyes wondered over to the place where Len lives. I thought about the past day's events. And I thought about Len.

Len is an odd boy. He didn't know his age, or even his last name! It's pretty difficult to have conversations with someone who is so quiet and shy. But I guess I can't really complain about that much. I'm really shy too. We even look alike. I can tell that we're both the same age, and I guess he could too, since he asked if he could say he was fourteen like me.

But the thing I noticed most about Len was his clothes, hair, skin, face, his general appearance really. His clothes were a mess. I wonder if they would even really be considered clothes. They were rags! How can he possibly wear them all day? He didn't even wear shoes. Nothing was there to protect his feet. How many cuts and bruises cover the bottoms of his feet? I can't even imagine. His hair did look like mine, but only in the sense of the shade of blond it was. Other than that, I couldn't really see any comparisons. I'm going to be blunt here. His was a mess. No other way of putting it. They were all frayed at the edges, and had dirt intertwined with his bundle of tangles. He must never wash it. His skin is terrible. And not just the normal dry skin terrible, but the black and blue blotches and cuts all up and down your arms and legs terrible. I wonder where he got all of those wounds from. It's pretty difficult to get so hurt so easily. Finally, his face. Mud and dirt were blanketing his cheeks, forhead, chin. It's as if he just rolls around the ground all day long!

I know I must sound really formidable, pointing out every little odd thing about someone I just met. No matter how many things I say that make him sound repulsive, I can still think of ways that bring me down as well. He's really skinny, I'm really, REALLY skinny. He wears rags, I normally wear the same thin, navy blue pants and shirt for days. He looks particulary weak, I can hardly carry my own weight. Thinking about it now, I realize that I can't really say anything bad about him without it catapulting right back at me.

It doesn't matter. Even if he is very quiet, and looks a little different, I still can tell that he's got a good heart. I mean, he never looked at me wierd, even though I was just randomly going up to him for a conversation. I would be a little creeped out if someone I didn't know in the least asked for a talk. I don't know if I should think that as a good quality, or a bad one. I'll go with good.

"Tomorrow, I'm going to go see him again," I whispered into my pillow. "Right after breakfast."

This thought in mind left me falling into a deep, dreamless sleep.

Len is waiting.

[Len POV]

I woke up extremely worried. Not just because I actually slept for more than two hours and I could have slept in on accident, but also because I was going to see Rin again today. I liked that part. She was really kind, and beautiful too. But I was nervous about the inevitable conversation we're going to have. One about me. About this place. About my past. Then eventually why I'm here in the first place.

"UGH!" I cried out in anger.

Just that moment a guard had happened to be walking by. My luck right? It sure is a good thing that I had pushed my letter from Rin under my bed, thing, whatever, or he definately would have confiscated it and, odds are, beaten me right then and there. You're not aloud to have anything to do with the "Outside World" as we call it. But he didn't, because he didn't see it.

"Hey, boy!" The guard called out. Pft. That's my usual name with people here. Boy, kid, shorty, pipsqueak, runt, etc. One time someone even called me chibi. But I have absolutely no clue what THAT means.

Anyway, the guard strutted in through the doorway (Or hole in the wall. Whatever you want to call it) and stood about a foot away from me. He glared at me, staring right at my eyes. Whenever the guards do that you're supposed to stand tall, look ahead, and answer their questions. Or just keep quiet as they mock you. Whatever. I don't usually follow that rule. The other inmates call it "rebelling" while the guards just call it "annoying and foolish." I don't really care. I hate listning to what those jerks have to say. But at this moment I didn't really feel like getting any more bruises then I already have. I have to look as good as I can for Rin. So I just stood there and looked straight ahead like I was supposed to, my face devoid of emotion.

The guard roughly grasped my chin in his hand and pulled it up to make me look him in the eyes. He actually had glasses. Odd. "Boy, you're supposed to reply 'Yes sir'," He growled. I swear, I was THIS CLOSE to spitting at his face, maybe put some smudges on his glasses, but I held it back.

"This is for Rin." I thought as I replied "Yes sir," through my teeth. The guard smirked and pushed me away. Of course, with me happening to weigh only, say, 65 pounds, that push was pretty efective. I stumbled back several feet, my heel getting cought by the sheet on my bed. My feet became tangled before I finally was able to stop myself from stumbling backwards and getting even more tangled. But, as I tried to untangle myself, I tripped and swayed. The guard just watched as I fell onto the wall, my back smashing hard against the brick. I cried out in pain, and fell to the ground, my head slamming on the space right in front of the guard's feet.

"Clumsy brat." I heard him mumble before I slipped into darkness.

"Gee, I hope I wake up before Rin comes." was my last thought as I passed out.

A/N So was that one good? I sure do hope it was. I tried pretty hard on it. Sorry for not putting Rin and Len's confruntation in this chapter, but I thought this was a reasonably good place to end. Don't fret! I was ABSOLUTELY put it in the next chapter! And the next chapter will come sometime in the next three weeks or so. Oh... and I just watched Prisoner... and Len DOESN'T find out Rin's name. Oops. Sorry guys. I'll make it work. *Smiles awkwardly* Hope you don't mind TOO much... um... REVIEW. :3


End file.
